Talk:Newosweik
Hey everybody. To be honest, I haven't had much time to get to Conworld Wikia and finish, but in no way it means I'm abandoning this, I'm currently working on the languages of some of the inhabitants back at Conlang Wikia. Yeah, there are TONS of points that need clarifying, I'll get right to them when I can. I really appreciate comments and questions, it greatly helps make things clearer and get them straight :) I'll adress each of the questions:--''There's a lizard in your fridge'' 00:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) The year is 386.4 days — What days? Earth days, or local synodic days? How long is the local day? — Hellerick 18:12, 1 May 2009 (UTC) It's local synodic days. I had no idea there was a word for it, I guess I learnt what 'synodic' means :P I'll add to the page their length. Thanks. The idea is that because there is no way of refferencing Earth, they have to use their own days to decide that, of course.--''There's a lizard in your fridge'' 00:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) The planet spins in the same direction as ours, making the sun rise in the east — On the Earth the sun goes from left to right in the Northern hemisphere and from right to left in the Southern hemisphere. On any other "normal" planet it should be the same. You can't tell whether the planet is spinning in the same direction, or in the opposite one. — Hellerick 18:12, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Perhaps I should leave this out, because after all, the way it spins depends on where north is, and that is truly arbitrary...--''There's a lizard in your fridge'' 00:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) The article lacks of years. I wonder what kind of era they use on this planet? Maybe Before the Wave and After the Wave? Or maybe they remember the first legendary "immigrants", and count the years from them? — Hellerick 18:12, 1 May 2009 (UTC) There's a problem in that: nobody truly kows when the first inmigrants arrived, because most of the time it's a couple of people once in a while, thorought human history, and because there were no events to refer to before, they used 'The Wave' as a point of reference historicaly. What areas of the Earth do "contribute" their population to Newosweik? Do the "immigrants" appear in Nueva Tierra only? — Hellerick 18:12, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, this is what I've figured out so far: People who go missing on Earth and are never found most likely end up on Newosweik. This is good in some cases, such as reports of lost British colonies and the sort, but I think that a large number of other people are simply people who went lost but nobody ever noted that. To be honest, I've only been thinking about what has been going on in Nueva Tierra but I'm well aware that there's lots and lots that will be going on at different continents, and I'm looking forward to gettin' to that ;P--''There's a lizard in your fridge'' 00:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Uh, Hellerick, the sun rises in the east in the southern and northern hemispheres. Then they set in the west. Unless I'm wrong since you're using left/right and that makes a difference. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:49, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::If you suddenly appear on another planet you can't know where the north and the south are. All you can learn is whether the sun goes leftward or rightward. If the sun goes rightward you presume you're in the Northern hemisphere and the "sunny side" is the south, if the sun goes leftward you presume you're in the Southern hemisphere and the "sunny side" is the north. But these "north" and "south" have no relation to the ones of the Earth and you can't know whether the planet spins in the same direction. — Hellerick 02:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, polar confusion, I thought you meant West/East not Left/Right. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:52, 2 May 2009 (UTC) LOL @ Shrub Octopus. And yea, sun rises in the east and sets on the west, no matter where you are on Earth. United Planets 20:33, 1 May 2009 (UTC)